The need for, and actual designs of, DC to DC converters for converting automobile battery voltage to a higher voltage for charging a capacitor of a capacitive discharge ignition system are known in the prior art. These converters generally operate on the principle of switching an inductive current and are thus sensitive to load conditions, are generally not as efficient as desired, and are often more complex than desired.
The provision of "boost power" during the ignition firing period (which consists of several ignition pulses separated by non-pulsing periods) so as to reduce the decay rate of the voltage of the various pulses is disclosed herein by me as a baseline for further improvements disclosed herein.
The present invention comprises a novel form of DC to DC converter power supply which, among other things, uses a capacitor and not an inductor as the storage element, and is load insensitive, is efficient, is simple, and is to able to operate synchronously with the operation of the ignition discharge circuit and thus provide some level of power boost even at moderate power levels.